Give It Up
by BrookeHeartsYou
Summary: Brooke had everything. Wonderful friends and drugs. She gets sent to Pacific Central and everything changes. Join Brooke in her fight with life. Starring JB. Rated T for drugs.


**Well, this is my first story and I'm happy to be able to post it. I hope you read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Ugh, help me, please?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

"_Brooke, come down here." My mom says calling from the kitchen. I walk slowly out of my room and into the kitchen of our small apartment._

"_What did I do?" I ask waiting to be punished._

"_Well, since you had all this trouble for this year, I don't think your friends are great influences. You've been in and out of jail, you've stolen from me, you've broken curfew more times than I can count, you've basically done everything I could ever imagine. The sad part is, you're only 15 years old." _

Those were the words ringing in my ears as I started walking with my bag slung over my shoulder. My mom is making me go to a flipping boarding school called Pacific Central Academy. Did they copy that off of that stupid, lame show on Nick called like Zoey 101? I mean, does she not think my friends are going to come find me? I'm going to hate it hear until they do. Why can't this just end?

I walk up to the dorms and search for my name. I scan the list.

**Brooke Simmons- Room 244 Briardale.**

**Partner- Paul Jonas II.**

What the heck? A guy? Has this boarding school seriously gone nuts? Ugh, I hate this crap.

I walk into my room and see how half the room is already filled with _junk_ and there are two beds in the room. A skinny guy with black, curly hair looks up.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. I know the sheet said Paul but I would rather go by Kevin. Your name is Brooke right?" He looks really curious.

I give him a glare with my steel blue eyes. "Yeah, my name is Brooke. I really don't want to be here and don't want to be bunking with a guy. So don't touch my stuff and don't bother me and I'll be fine." I turn away and throw my stuff on my bed. I hear a knock on the door and look around and see a middle aged lady and man standing there.

"Hey what's up? We're your dorm advisors. I'm Lanny and this is Charlette. If you have any questions feel free to ask. We are always right down the hall." They turn to leave.

"Wait." They both turn around and look at me expectantly. "Why are there a guy and girl in this room?"

"Look around; there are guys and girls all together in a room. You're going to have another guy in here and you're going to be the only girl. Sorry, that's just how the computer did it." They both turn on their heel and walk away to another room. You have got to be kidding me. Another guy? Ugh, ugh this is one of those crap moments I've been through several times.

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.**_

"Hello?" I start taking clothes out of my bag and throwing them into drawers. I put it on speaker so I can multi task.

"**You didn't even freaking tell me you were leaving for a boarding school? I had to find out from your mother. What the crap? Brooke what's going on?" **

"It's not my fault. Right now I'm forced, from August 26 to May 4, to reside and go to school here. Help me please. They have me rooming with a guy."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I hear Kevin say in the background.

"**Who was that?" **

"The guy."

"**Brooke, Jasmine is going to miss you. You're her role model."**

"And that's a good thing?"

"**Well, according to your mom it's not. I think it is. We need her growing up like us."**

"Hey Kevin. Is this the girl?" I hear someone say.

"**Who was that?" **

"Don't know don't care."

"**Brooke, I have to go. Brian wants me to go and smoke. I'll talk to you later. I'll try to find out where you are.** **What town are you in?"**

"Uh, Los Angeles."

"**Thanks. See ya."**

"Bye." I close my phone.

"Dang girl, what's up with you?" I turn around and see two guys standing there. Not more guys in the dorm room.

"Well, when you've taken a flight across the country to a boarding school you didn't want to go to you'd be angry too." I say while throwing more junk into drawers.

"Someone didn't take their happy pill this morning." This guy with extremely curly hair says with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah, like I take happy pills. I'd rather smoke happy pills." I roll my eyes.

"I felt that coming. Kevin, you wanna go grab something to drink, we can get little miss sunshine over here to go." The guy with straight hair says. He really needs a hair cut.

"Brooke, want to come?" Kevin asks as he stands up. My gosh he's tall.

"Nope, I'm perfectly content. I might go to sleep." I tell them throwing my duffel bag on the other side of my bed.

"It's only 10 o'clock." The straight hair guy says.  
"And your point is?"  
"Whatev. Let's go." Kevin pushes them out the door. I lie down on my bed and try to muster up some energy. Trying to be a really tough girl when I'm not with my friends is hard. They complete me. It was one of those you saw one you would see the other. I'm used to guys so it's not like it bothers me that much that I'm rooming with one, well more than one, guy(s). Does that make sense? Probably not, but this is me, you better get used to it.

I throw a comforter on my bed and grab my pillow. The room is actually kind of…nice? I turn out the lights and lay my head on my pillow and go to sleep.

* * *

"Dude, you think we should wake her? It's only 12 at night." I hear someone's voice break into my dream. I open my eyes a little and see bright light and someone sitting on the end of my bed.

"Whoever you are you better get off my bed or else I'll kick you off." I say rolling over.

"Well, Brooke, it's kind of like this. These are my brothers, Nick and Joe; they don't have anywhere else and are assigned to sleep here. There are two more beds, I know you didn't look around the room but it's going to be okay." Kevin says.

"Whatever. Just let me sleep." I take my comforter and pull it over my head. All I see is darkness.

"Brooke, wake up. Brooke, wake up, Brooke, WAKE UP!" I hear screaming in my ear and there is I think his name was Joe standing before me. "We're going to get food, want to come."  
"I guess." I kinda figured they would bring me back crap if I didn't. I rolled out of bed and stood up. I grabbed my Old Navy flip flops and put them on my feet. "Let's go."

"You're not going to put on make up or anything? Change?" Nick asks.

"Nope, do you not like my outfit?" I ask innocently.

"It's interesting." Kevin says looking me up and down. I'm wearing a skin tight striped, black FOX shirt on and my guy jeans I stole from Chris.

We walk out the door locking it after us and I follow them to the cafeteria. As we're walking there I see guys checking me out. Wonderful. I run my fingers through my shoulder-length black hair that has chunks taken out of it. I absolutely love my hair. You can't really say I have an ego that's really big it's just I'm used to guys falling all over me. It's happened all the time at my old school.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone last night?" Joe asks.

"Does it matter?" I counter.

"Just curious, it seems as if you don't want to be here." He says back.

"Yeah, it's like a dream come true." I tell him sarcastically.

"What is your schedule?" Nick asks me.

"Uh," I take the folded paper out of the back pocket of my jeans. "Algebra, Spanish, Psychology, then Music." Ugh, stupid classes. Psychology? What the crap? Is some shrink going to look into my head or something?

* * *

"Now class, some of you are here for a reason. I'm going to go around in the circle and I want to hear why each of you are here." Mr. McLain says. He's the Psychology teacher.

Kevin is first. "Well, I came here last year and loved every minute of it. It gives us time off from our tour. With all the breaks the school gives us. I really love how free we can be because everyone is used to me being here. They don't go around screaming cause my brothers and I are here and ask for our autographs twenty four seven. I mean it's great having fans but it's great to be able to come here and have the time of your life."

The circle goes around for about 10 minutes then it gets to me.

"My mom forced me to come here." I tell them bitterly. Mr. McLain looks at me.

"I heard you got into a lot of trouble." He looks at me pointedly.

"Yeah, well my mom didn't like all of my friends." I shrug and cross my arms.

"Do you want to explain to the class what you've done, and why it's wrong?" He looks at me with a look on his face that suggests you know it's wrong now spill.

"The thing is, Mr. McLain, I really don't think that my mom should have punished me by sending me here. She just packed my bags for me and sent me out the door. I still have my cell phone and everything."

"So you're telling me that she just kicked you out into the streets?" I hear a few kids snicker.

"Basically, she kicked me out at the airport and made sure security held me there."

"So, aren't you used to running from the law?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Are you allowed to be telling this information?"

"They will find out soon enough, nothing is a secret here."

"Whatever."

"So, Brooke, do you have any siblings?" Is this guy really trying to get on my nerves?  
"Look, can we just get off the subject Brooke for a while?" I ask.

"Very well. Class, I want you to read Chapter 1-4 in your books. You may start." He gets up and goes somewhere. Ugh, I hate this class.

* * *

In two weeks I'm still not enjoying classes or anything. It seems as if I'm never going to find a place to fit in. I guess you could say I don't hang with the preps or whatever. I don't want to hang out with Kevin, Joe, and Nick because they are too involved in music. They are having band practice right now, which would be why I'm in the library looking over stuff for a test tomorrow. I didn't think Joe would go through my stuff but he did.

Back at the dorm:

"Yo! I need a piece of paper." Joe exclaims loudly. He sees my notebook lying on the bed and grabs it. "Never mind. I'll just get a piece from Brooke." He opens up the notebook but is surprised to see Dear Diary instead of clean sheets. Knowing he was in the wrong by reading it, but I mean come on he couldn't just not read it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Someone told me before that writing out your feelings in a diary, book, whatever you want to call it is good. Well here goes nothing.**_

_**My life is really crazy right now. Kameron, Reyna, Liz, and Savannah are trying to gang up on me because Alexis and I were stalking the guy from Hot Topic. Kameron told me that it was strange that I came back from spending Saturday with Alexis and I had the same jacket, same bracelets, and we stalked a guy around the store. Then I think Savannah said something about Trinity and Liz is just like, there's a difference, Trinity is going to be our friend, and Trinity is our friend. I'm sitting there thinking what? When did Trinity become their friend? Then Savannah said something about Andy and she's like but I can't say that because there are two people here who YOU don't want to know that you go out with him. I knew exactly who it was, Reyna and I. Kameron's just like it's okay, they know. So my question is, if she wanted to keep that from me so bad what other secrets are there? Why does she always seem to be sad or whatever when she hears Rachel's name but doesn't try to do anything to talk to her. It's like she really doesn't care. I love Rachel and I remember that Kameron is the one that said something about Savannah taking Rachel's place. Wait- maybe she meant no one can take Rachel's place? That's what she's done before. She's made mistakes, gotten people in deep water then tried to change around what she said. I can't believe her anymore. It's really tough to know you have a friend but she doesn't want you to know her secrets.**_

_**Then Reyna and I were talking- I guess she wasn't really ganging up on me- and we were talking about how my jacket is cute and I'm like I got it for two dollars, I mean come on you can't really beat that. Then today at lunch Liz is just like those jackets are too small for ya'll. I'm like what the crap? She seems like she has a problem with who I am and how I act, oh well she can kiss my a.**_

_**Brooke. February 25, 2008.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Long, long time I know. I'm sorry…Am I apologizing to a book? This crud has really gotten me stressed out apparently. Anyway, I figured if Liz and Kameron had so much of a problem with me then I would get out of their way. So this is goodbye forever to them. I'll go hang out with James; I've already convinced my mom to home school me. I'll be able to smoke, drink, and do drugs however I please. I think my mom is worried about me. Too bad.**_

_**Brooke. April 5, 2008.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I met some new people. I can't say my mom really likes them but I do get my school work done.**_

_**There is Chris, he gives me stuff. I've taken his jeans and shirts and he doesn't care. James is my awesome friend. My mom knows his mom so it works out great. She doesn't care if I hang out with James. Anna sounds like such a sweet girl. You look at her and see brown hair and a petite frame. Ha-ha, there's more to that girl, way more. I think she's the first one who offered me a cigarette. There's a ton more but I'm really tired and I have to get up to go skateboarding in the morning. **_

_**Brooke. April 7, 2008.**_

_**DEAR STUPID DIARY,**_

_**How about my freaking, retarded mom decided to put me in a boarding school. I have to go and room with someone. What the freak? She says I've changed too much. I know I'm going to hate it there. So what if I've run from the law. I got exercise. Ever since I've been home schooled I lost weight. I think it's because I had time for stuff to do like, skateboard, run, bike, motocross a little, and swim. I've developed muscles from playing guitar. Guys seem intimidated by me sometimes. It's like I will walk into Wal-Mart with James, Jake, Kayla, Parker, Chris, and Brittany and guys will talk to Parker, Kayla, and Britt. Am I just there with a guy? Did Liz and Kameron tell the whole flipping world about me? I'm not crying out for help but this has gone on too long. I need to confront them about it and I need to do it soon. **_

_**Oh yeah before I forget I want to count out things.**_

_**Money I've stolen: 100.**_

_**Nights I've spent in jail: 24 and still going. **_

_**Times I've almost been caught by the law: 10 and still going.**_

_**Curfews I've broken: 34 and still going.**_

_**There's more but it's 3 o'clock at night… in the morning. The medicine I took is finally taking affect. **_

_**Brooke. June 9, 2008.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I was called a whore, slut, emotional breakdown waiting to happen, skater, dork, douche bag, reject, stupid a.., and many more. What the heck did I do to deserve this? Kameron and Liz supposedly being Christians shouldn't be judging. I don't know how many times over my life how people said never judge, never judge. Just because I'm not sure what I believe doesn't mean anything. I don't know if I'm a Christian, I don't know where I'm headed in my life, I just have no idea. Mark says that I need to get my priorities in line and that I would make a dang good guitar player for a band. I said thanks. I wonder sometimes why Liz and Kameron enjoy torturing me. It's like they live for it. My life is already crappy enough, do I really need them to help? I'm leaving for the school soon and I guess my mom is going to pack my bags. She's said something about that, I'm not sure. I've bringing guy clothes because it will help remind me of all my friends. Come to think of it, most of my clothes don't fit. I've lost so much weight from drugs and smoking and skating and such that I just borrow clothes from someone else. It's like we have this cycle going and we wash each others clothes and throw on what is clean. I wear mainly guy jeans when skating because I don't want to get any girl jeans messed up while skating. I'm trying to be as nice as I can because I've had to prove myself once no need to do it again. Oh shoot, I'm leaving for school in a week.**_

_**Brooke. August 19, 2008. **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well, I'm at the school. I just want to fit in. My teachers rag on me but I want to make at least one friend here. I don't want to be here and it shows. I want to be with my real friends. Only one person has called me. James. I know I left in a snap and didn't tell them but I mean it seems as if he cares the most. Who knows maybe he'll be my next guy.**_

_**I'm in a room full of guys. Kevin is the oldest and he's 20. His birthday is November 5. Joe is the second oldest he's 19 and his birthday is August 15. Nick is the very last one. He's my age- 15. His birthday is September 16. Only about a month older than me. **_

_**Being here makes me realize how different I've become. A year ago I would have screamed for joy at the fact I'm with The Jonas Brothers because I had heard about them from babysitting Jasmine. I don't know exactly what changed or the fact I'm sick and tired of running. I've run from the law so many times. I'm a druggie and I know it. I want to smoke so bad right now but I haven't found anyone. I miss everyone at home. Sometimes I wonder if maybe just maybe I was a little too hard on Kameron and Liz, after all they were just trying to help. I wish I could take back every mean thing I've said to them same as I wish I could take away this scar. Sometimes I look at it and see how much I need to quit smoking because after a while I'll have so many scars if I keep burning myself. What happened to my Christian girl that was inside me? The one who made the promise years ago to not smoke and partake in drugs and crud? I guess I've changed so much I don't even think I could help myself. Maybe now I know why Liz and Kameron were worried. When did I start wearing guy clothes? When did I start smoking? When did I start using drugs? When did all I care about was being mean and getting back at people? It's so hard for me to write this. I'm crying like a baby but no one can hear me because I'm crying silently.**_

_**I feel as if I'm in a different world. Right now I notice how everything about me is different. I might not wear make up but that's because I would get so lazy I wouldn't take it off. Why did I ever choose to be home schooled? I wonder how long it will take before one of the guys will attempt to be my friend. He'll have to break through my barrier; I've had it up for so long that he'll have to work at it. The one who I think might is Nick because so far he's been the one who hasn't cared as much. Like he doesn't seem to mind how angry I get at them, how I just don't seem to care about anyone here, and how I've been talking about how I want to go home and all. **_

_**I don't get why I'm feeling this way. It's not homesickness. Is it because I felt like everything I was doing was to make myself feel nothing. Like if someone slapped me across my face I wouldn't feel it because I was too high or too drunken? I know when we have a break I don't know where I'm going to turn. If I go back home I might run away from my problems and not come back but if I stay I'll be bored to tears and not know what to do. I know James will want to see me and maybe Chris but I don't know about everyone else. Word has probably gotten around my small town that I've been shipped off. Everyone knew it was going to happen.**_

_**Today something interesting happened. One of my teachers told me I better chill out or else I'll lose my scholarship? I didn't even know I was on a flipping scholarship. I guess my mom didn't want to tell me that she couldn't afford to send me here. I don't know why I'm here anyway. I don't know if it's truly going to help me or not. Today in music they started talking about how to get your feelings out by writing them down in a song. Well, I did that and it wasn't the best song. I'm not even going to waste my time to try and put it down here. It's not worth it. I realize it's getting late but right now I don't think I could stop.**_

_**I hate my dragged out, messed up, hole of a life. There is the burning deep in me that is waiting to come out. It seems as if when I'm involved in my studies I can get rid of all my anger or at least help it to heal. I feel so discouraged half the time and feel as if I don't know how to get rid of it. I would play on my guitar but I don't know what the guys would say. Like they have millions of fans and know how to play really well. I can play mine I just don't like letting people hear me. **_

_**I'm getting chilled because they turned on the air. Ugh, why this place? The only good thing is I'm going home in two weeks because we will have time off then. I think the boys are going to do some shows or something. Good for them.**_

_**Brooke. August 28, 2008**_

Back with Brooke:

Hola, me llamo Brooke. Soy de Ellaville. You tengo quince anos. I have to do a speech tomorrow in Spanish and I'm trying to make sure I know it.

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.**_

"Hola?"

"**Hey chickadee. What's craking?" **

"Eh, nothing much, just heading back to my dorm."

"**Britt shut- up! Ugh, sorry. Brittany won't be nice and be quiet while I'm talking to you. She wants some drugs. We have to go see Kenzie." **

"Send me some please!" I unlock the door to my dorm room. "WOAH GET YOUR BUTT OUT!! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT." I throw a pillow at Joe.

"Hey, chill. It's my room too. I have just as much right in here as you do.

"**Brooke, are you there?" **

"Yeah, sorry Anna. My roommate decides to make out with a girl in our bedroom." I quickly walk outside and sit at the fountain just staring into the water.

"**Oh my god, are you rooming with a les?"**

"No, three guys."

"**How long will it take for you to do them?"** I saw Nick out of the corner of my eye sit down next to me.

"Eh, I don't know if I'm going to or not."

"**Why not? Who are they?" **

"I'll tell you later."

"**There's one sitting beside you isn't there?"**

"Yeah, there sure is."

"**Hey I have to go. Britt is about to throw my phone against a tree. I love you girl! Stay strong you'll be back down here soon."**

"Bye, love you too." I close my phone. I don't think I'm going to answer any of their calls because they make me sad a billion more times.

Nick and I sit in silence for a while just watching the water.

"Here." Nick hands me a package. It has my name on it and the return address is from James.

"I wonder what it is." I think aloud while opening it in the process of getting up to go back to the dorm. Maybe Joe and the school whore will be out of the room by now. I listen to my black pants hitting the ground as I walk. I hear footsteps behind me and realize Nick Is following me.

"So what's life like back home?" He looks at me and I have to think of what to tell him.

"Different from out here, I was homeschooled and then when I was finished with my work I could go hang out with my friends. One that could drive would come and get me and then take me back home that night."

"Kevin told me some things that have gone on in Psychology. The teacher seems to like to pick on you." He looks at me from the heedful of curls he has.

"Yeah, but hopefully soon it will be okay here and maybe I can stand up for myself better." We are almost to the dorm. "Go in first please."

He looks at me confused and then unlocks the dorm room with his key. He opens the door slowly and I peer into the room from behind him. No sign of Joe, good. I take the DVD out of the case and pop it into the player and turn on the TV. I watch as the screen comes on and plays into old memories. (a/n the _italics_ is what is going on now and the regular is what is on the DVD)I see a "preppy" looking girl with light brown hair on the screen. Then, James come along and starts talking. A few months back he had dark brown hair and wore no make up. He's a little taller than her frame and you can tell he works out because of how skinny he is. ._ Nick, mom, dad and Frankie are here. Ooo, what are we watching?" Joe says coming into the room with a little boy behind them. An older couple comes in behind Kevin. I suddenly realize I might be bursting some great family moment. Oh well, they can call me a freak I really don't care._

"Alright, now introduce yourself. And a one, two, three, now go." Kameron says from behind the camera.

"Hey, what's up peeps? My name is Brooke and I'm about to put James to shame on this ramp. He told me that no way could I do it. I was too much of" Brooke crinkles her nose. "A prep."

"Brooke you know you can't do it. You're too much of a goody- goody to do it. I don't want you to fall and get hurt." The girl on the screen snatches the skateboard out of his hands and starts running. "Chris grab my skateboard! I don't know what she's going to do with it." James starts running after me. The next second you see a guy that looks ragged. He has muscles on him and he is somewhat skinny. He has dark blonde hair that is cut to where it falls in his eyes. She quickly dodges him and runs to the ramp. She throws James' skateboard underneath her feet and starts skating. She can hear the guys stop and feel their eyes on her. It could be because she has American Eagle on all the way. I watch as Brooke onscreen starts doing all these tricks. "Brooke, enough already. You've proven to us that you can do it. Great job." Chris says.

"Thanks guys." Brooke flashes them an award winning smile while someone comes up behind her and throws her in the air. "Jonathon! Put me down this instant" She screams as her cousin throws her up over his six foot frame and catches her. She looks so carefree.

The picture fades to black as another scene comes up.

"Okay, so here's the plan, are you listening?" Kameron asks. The camera nods up and down. "As soon as Brooke walks in we're going to jump out and yell surprise. You have the hardest part because you have to get her reaction but hide the camera all at the same time. You ready? She's on her way." The camera nods up and down. _After I hear the boys talk to their parents they turn to me. "Mom, dad, Frankie, this is our roommate Brooke." I wave to them as I continue watching._

"_Is this a home movie day?" Mrs. Jonas asks. _

"_No, it's something my friends put together for me." _

"_Oh, that's so sweet." Mr. Jonas says._

Brooke walks into Kameron's house. She looks amazed her best friend could pull off a surprise party and not say anything about it.

The screen fades to black as another scene comes on.

Brooke on screen is running with her hair behind her. The color is now pitch black and her complexion still fair. She has on heavy eye makeup that is dark. Her foundation is surprisingly light. Chris is running directly behind her while James is behind him. James has on black eyeliner and his hair is also jet black.

"Brooke, you need to be homeschooled. Then we can hang out everyday, not just on the weekends." Chris says.

"Yeah, that would be totally cool. I would love to hang out with you all the time instead of you normally being way to busy on the weekdays." James adds.

Brooke onscreen laughs. "Silly boys, I still need my girls from school. They already think you're a very bad influence. No need to make them think otherwise. They are the ones that keep me sane because you guys drive me insane." She laughs.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down." James starts singing. Brooke jumps on his back. They start singing together. "Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you." They pump their fists in the air. "Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world has to end, as your lies crumple down, new life she has found." Brooke hears a laugh and turn around. There is Nate again, behind the camera. "You guys are extremely crazy."

The screen fades again and recent James and Chris come on screen.

James, where to begin? He looks different. His hair is cut in choppy layers making it look so great, still as skinny. Chris, looks the same.

"What up Brooke? How's school going? Well, we were going through skating videos to turn into the park so they will be able to show them and ran across all these clips from a while back. We hope you enjoyed the wonderful presentation and I'm glad to have had the chance to do it for you. Peace."

"Hey Brooke baby. What is up, what is up? Hmm, E-ville isn't the same without you here to brighten up my everyday. I hope you're having a blast out there and I hope you're still coming home when fall break comes around. I'm going to try…" I hear a cough. "We're going to try to get up videos of you skating and get them to you." Chris says.

"We love you Brooke and always will." They say together. Then the screen goes blank.

I get up and take the DVD out and put it in its case. "I'll let you have some family time. See you later." I walk out the door. I don't care about them. I don't want to even think about them… then why am I like this? I've never been so… nice to someone that…yeah, you know what I mean…I think. I feel my cell phone vibrate and take it out of my pocket. It has Skander Keynes- Answer? I hit ignore and place it back in my pocket. Skander is cool and all but I don't feel like talking to him right now. Yes, Skander is the actor off of The Chronicles of Narnia. I met him back when they were having a premiere of the movie and I gave him my number and he called. I walk around the campus and come to a basketball court, there's a lonely basketball and I pick it up and ring it. I take it and ring it again.

"What's up?" I hear a voice come out of nowhere. I look around. "Look over here in the corner."

I peer around and see a…guy? He's in all black and blends in with the night sky. "My dorm mates are bonding with their family. What about you?" I walk over to where he is and just lean against the railing surrounding the court.

"Not too much. I really need to head back up to my dorm. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, I do, why?" I cautiously put my hands behind my back and into my back pocket.

"I'll put my number in. Here, you can add yours." He hands me his cell phone and I hand him mine. I quickly add my name and number and he hands me back my phone. "By the way, my name's Michael."  
"Brooke."

"Nice, see you around Brooke." And, like that, he was gone.

* * *

It had probably been about 40 or 45 minutes and I hear my name being called. I turn around slowly and see Joe.

"Where the heck were you? We've tried calling you for 10 minutes straight." Joe looks pissed. He grabs my arm and attempts to drag me back to the dorm.

"First off, you don't have my number. Second, you don't need to control me, I'm fine by myself." I take my arm and twist it out of his grip. "You don't have to have anything to do with me. So, take your butt and march it all the fucking way back up to the dorm."

Joe takes a step back. It's the first time I ever spoke to him like this. Oh well. "What has gotten into you?"

"You freaking people who ask too many god damn questions." Joe stares at me and slowly walks away.

I walk the other direction and the tears start coming. I find a random baseball….what's up with me finding random objects?...and throw it as far as I can. It hit the lake behind the school.

"Good arm, ever thought about joining the baseball team?" I look around and see a "preppy" guy. Some would call him jock. He was tall-5'6" to be exact and had brown hair. He smiled at me and you could see his two dimples. "I mean seriously, you could put Jonathon on a bench." He walks to where I have to stare up at him.

"If I wanted to play then I would, truth is, I don't want to." I take a step back.

"Listen, most girls don't know how to play baseball so I can teach you and show you." He grins at me. "The name's Chad by the way."

"Look, I don't want to throw and catch a ball. I don't want to have to worry about that. I have my own life and don't want to have to have to worry about a sport." I turn on my heel and quickly walk back to my dorm.

It was late when I got back. Around maybe 10, Lanny is waiting for me when I come in contact with my bed. I look around and see the guys are gone.

"Well, you lost your roommates, but I'm putting someone else in here. He's going to be a great guy to be around. I think you can learn a lot from him. He is going to be in and out bringing his stuff in and out. We're sorry for the fact that you couldn't have a girl to be with. There just aren't a lot of girls because this school was only open to boys before." He looks up. "Your new roommate is on the way now."  
"Where are the other guys?"

"Oh, they had to do a few months tour, they will be back soon enough." Lanny gets up and walks out the door. I look up and see Chad entering. "You're my new roomie? No way, No way, No way." He looks way too excited.

"Ugh, this sucks." I tell him while crashing on my bed.

* * *

**Hey, **

**How did you like it? Well thank you so much for reading it all. It means a lot to me. I want to know how you like it. As you can tell, Brooke has problems she has to overcome. Thanks so much for reading it. Leave me reviews please.**

**Love,**

**Brooke.**


End file.
